The Pineapple
by Dumblepops
Summary: I was bored so I decided to make up a bit of a silly story of how the pineapple showed up in Ted's room. Even if I'm not a writer of the show, I think it would be a fun read of how that pineapple showed up! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HIMYM or any of it's characters.

It was the year 2005, and a young man in his 20's had been staggering throughout the streets of New York like a lost child. He began to walk towards a small store called _"Carsons Grocery" _then smack, the hopelessly drunk man walked straight into the glass door of the store. He stumbled to the ground and began laughing hysterically.

"Watch out MacLaren's, Teddy Westside is coming, I'm gonna-" his words were cut when he began retching on the sidewalk. He then casually raised himself up and pointed his finger into the air and loudly declared "RULE NEW YORK CITY!" he slurred, finishing his sentence.

The few people who had still been up very late at night shot him dirty looks as they passed by him.

"WHATCHA LOOKIN' AT?" Ted yelled at a woman who had been holding a yellow umbrella in her right hand. The woman took one quick look at him before one again walking back into the streets of New York.

"Watch out, MacLaren's TEDDY BEAR IS COMING BAAACK!" he screamed before walking into the small grocery store he believed was MacLarens.

"We're closed" a young Latino man said as Ted walked in.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARL?" Ted demanded.

"Carl?" the man asked very confused

"You know who I'm talking about! I know you're keeping him hostage!" Ted said hollering.

"Okay, dude you're obviously really drunk so how about you just calm down and-" his words were cut off when Ted grabbed a coconut that had been sitting by the fruit aisle and threw it in the direction of the man at the register. He reacted quickly and ducked, dodging the coconut, despite his terrible aim.

"Where's my Carl?" he slurred.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! Man, listen up, you get out of hear in the next 20 seconds, I wont call the cops, 20,19,18,17..." he said counting down.

"I'M OUTTA HERE BITCHES!" he shrilled before grabbing a pineapple, and raising it over his head. "WATCH OUT NEW YORK, YOU GOT A PINEAPPLE MANIAC ON THE LOOSE".

"No you can't take tha- , ah never mind I don't care, you're going to wake up with a killer hangover that's all the satisfaction I need" the man said rolling his eyes.

Ted quickly dashed out the door and sprinted throughout the streets of New York, when he finally made it to the Upper West Side, where his apartment was located. It took him multiple attempts to get the key in the hole, but once he finally did he dashed into his room. He held the pineapple up to his chest, and hugged it tightly, and said "You're safe now, Carl, you're safe" he said crying. Ted gently placed the pineapple on his nightstand next to his bed and declared "I'M COMING BACK NEW YORK!" before once again, walking back into the night.


	2. Reunited

Hi everyone! I was checking my email after a busy week, and I was happy to see I even got 3 reviews! But anyways, it seems like a few people enjoyed the story! I had this idea bouncing in my head before writing the fic and I decided if at least 2 people enjoyed it I'd write this. =) Oh and I don't own HIMYM obviously, though I wish I did, I would so add this in the show.

It was the year 2033, Ted was on a grocery hunt for fresh fruit he had to buy for a party. He noticed a small grocery named Carsons that had a sign in front of it, it read "Fresh Produce". He walked towards the door but walked smack right into the glass door, his vision had become very obscure at the age of 55. He propped himself up from the ground and walked in to a rather confusing greeting.

"Oh my god, it's you." said a man who looked to be in his early 40's, his face was in awe.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but have we-" Ted cut his words off when he saw a large poster behind the man at the counter, it was of him, Ted Mosby, with large text on it that read 'Pineapple Maniac'. "What the hell! Is that me?" he said shocked as he pointed at the poster.

"Aw, we never forgot you Ted, no one ever forgot the day in 2005 when you wreaked havoc on 55th Street. No matter how long ago it was. We even celebrate a local holiday for it, Annual Pineapple Appreciation Day, we realized because of you, the importance of pineapples, since you felt the need to steal one and name it Carl, you made us realize we never really appreciated the beloved fruit so much so we decided to make a holiday out of it" he said sarcastically.

Ted's eyes began to widen. He then dashed towards the cashier, grabbed a hold of his collar, shook him, and said "You know something about the pineapple? YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PINEAPPLE? TELL ME! TELL ME!" his eyes were dead serious.

"Let me go, man! I'll tell you!"

Ted calmed himself down, but he still had the deadly glare on his face.

"It was 2005, you were drunk as hell, out of your mind, drunkest person I'd ever seen, still in 2033 the drunkest person I've ever seen. You came in looking for Carl, I can't recall the details, trust me, I think I have a good memory considering I remember this much, anyways you were looking for Carl, I denied knowing who he was, you went crazy, stole a pineapple, right there, behind you, and then you screamed and ran all the way to where ever the hell you were going."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" Ted exclaimed

"Dude... are you crying?"

It was true, Ted had grown emotional from finding the truth of the pineapple, the secret he thought he'd never discover.

"No, I'm not cr-cryy, YES I AM!" Ted said now crying hysterically.

"Hey, you're welcome man. I would give you a pineapple since you're back, but they're out of season. All I can do is give you some pineapple rum that we got back here"

"You're trusting me with alcohol?" Ted said half smiling.

"Just don't get to carried away" the man said giving him a reassuring look.

"Hey, thanks so much... what's your name?"

"Carlos."

"Hey thanks, Carlos. I've got to tell everyone about this!"

Ted excitedly dashed through the streets of New York once again, but this time it was to look for his friends. Eventually he gathered up all of the gang, including his wife. He was fortunate to still have his friends with him throughout the years, a lot had changed, at the same time it didn't. He found himself once in the place he felt most comfortable, sharing a drink, Pineapple rum, with the greatest friends in the world, and laughing about stories of the past. He recalled times from about 20-30 years ago when he always felt stuck he was waiting on things to always change for him, his struggle and hard work had payed off. As he was laughing while recalling the silly time, he realized that for one of the very few times i his life, he hoped things stayed the same.


End file.
